


Lighter

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Svetlana spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighter

"Got a light?" Mickey asks, scanning the sea of junk on his dresser while scraping his fingers along the bottom of his empty pockets. He turns to the woman sitting in the queen bed in his room. She reached under her side of the mattress and pulled out a tarnished gold lighter. She flicked it and held the flame out for him to catch his cigarette on.

"Thanks."

"Bud’laska," she answered quietly as she lit her own.

Mickey took another long drag and watched her for a moment. “What is that? Russian?”

Svetlana shook her head. “I am from Ukraine.”

"But my dad said—"

"You believe everything you father say?" She eyed him, flicking the ash from the end of her cigarette.

Mickey had to look away.  _Why did she have to go and say that?_ “What’s the difference?” He brought it back to her.

She took a long drag and stared down at her feet. She was leaning against the headboard with her knees up. She was only wearing a long shirt. “Different country. Different language.” She coughed the smoke from her lungs.

Mickey waited for her to say something else, but she didn’t, so he went to the radio sitting on top of his dresser and turned it on. He switched around the stations a bit and bent the piece of paper clip stuck to the antenna to get a better signal. A song started coming through the speakers, Mickey bobbed his head in approval.

"You like Pink Floyd?" He asked her, as he opened a can of beer and took a swig.

She looked at the radio and continued to smoke her cigarette.

Mickey sat down on his side of the bed and crossed his legs. “This is one of my favorite songs by them.”

Svetlana looked over at him then, no doubt contemplating how in the hell she got herself here. But somehow her face didn’t seem like that’s what she was thinking at all. “Give me.” She took the beer from Mickey’s hand and chugged the rest before he could take it back.

"Hey! That was mine!"

She was laughing as she crushed the can and threw it to the floor with the rest. “You take too long.”

Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle at her boldness. “Sorry we can’t all have started drinking at three.”

"Ten," she threw out. She stubbed out her cigarette and started a new one.

Mickey took a better look at the lighter she held and noticed it was engraved and had an intricate design on one side. “Hey, that’s a nice lighter. Where’d you get that?”

She flicked it closed and tossed on the bed by Mickey’s hand. “My didus’…”

Mickey picked it up and brought it up to his face, turning it over in his fingers and looking at its details closely. “What’s that, like your grandpa or something?” He turned to her.

"Mhm," she answered with her mouth closed around her cigarette.

Mickey nodded and handed it back to her. “It’s cool.” He finished off his own cigarette and looked around the room. It was late afternoon, but it was darker from the rain that had been brewing all morning. Mickey could see it was starting to come down in sheets from the wonky opening in his blinds. The song on the radio came to an end, but then the dj’s started talking. Before Mickey could get up to turn it off, Svetlana crawled to the end of the bed until she could step off and just reach to the dresser.

She turned back to Mickey and rolled her eyes. “Radio for music, not talking.” She flapped her fingers against her thumb like someone yapping, and Mickey laughed.

"Yeah…" He watched as she picked up some rumpled jeans from the floor and pulled them on under the long shirt she had on.

She grabbed her jacket and came back over to shove her lighter in her pocket. She picked up an empty cigarette pack and shook it at Mickey. “I’m out. Are you hungry?”

Mickey wasn’t sure how the two sentences correlated, but he shrugged and answered anyway. He was actually kind of hungry. “Uh, yeah…”

"Come on." She nodded her head to the side to signal him to follow her, then turned to leave the room, not waiting.

Mickey wasn’t sure what to say, so he just got up and threw on his jacket and shoes. When he got outside she was already on the sidewalk with an umbrella. It really was coming down, but they’d been inside for most of the day. He pulled his hood up and walked out into the rain and started down the street with her.

"I think I need to get a better lighter."

She smiled at him and kept walking.


End file.
